Sir Keshav IV
Sir Keshav IV, also Keshav or Keshy, has been the leader of Articuno Islands since February 23, 2008. He is currently a member of The Dark Templar. He has in the past been a member of CMEA, Zenith, The Renegade, Umbrella, MK, The Ninjas, Valhalla, and Anarchy Inc. History The Beginning Sir Keshav IV founded the nation Articuno Islands on February 23, 2008. He took on the position as caretaker leader while the nation was still in its growing stages. As soon as the nation was set up he received a message from dglater who was the Minister of Recruitment at CMEA. The message seem to interest him enough to join the alliance the same day. He then took a hiatus from February 29, 2008 till March 8, 2008 as he had some other pressing issues in what seemed like another life in another world. He then returned and agreed to be a diplomat for the alliance. His first assignment given to him by the Minister of Foreign of Affairs DramaFreak08 was to ODN and Sparta on March 13, 2008. Working his way up the ladder in CMEA he reached the position of Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs after losing the Minister of Foreign Affairs elections to DramaFreak08 and in turn winning the Deputy Ministerial elections. By June 2008 he wanted to see another alliance, see something new. After 150 days in CMEA he resigned from his post of Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs and the alliance as a whole to join a new alliance called Zenith. During his five months in CMEA he became known for his spam posts. Over 5,000 posts in just five months and nearly 400 posts in just one night of spamming along with waterlilly and Carlus marked his name in the halls of CMEA spam boards forever. Alliance Hopping Joining Zenith as it was a new alliance barely a week old at the time was an interesting period for Sir Keshav IV. He was selected as a Military Commander and was an active member of Zenith. Till one night while chatting with his friend Emperor Aadil he decided to form an alliance with him and Lord Gabranth. This alliance would be known as The Renegade and was formed on August 10, 2008. After just 49 days in Zenith Sir Keshav IV left and formed this alliance which was a part of the Deus Ex Machina protectorate bloc of Nueva Vida. War of the Coalition began during this time and The Renegade was neutral. The alliance first being a Blue alliance later shifted to the White sphere. After being Emperor for less than a month at The Renegade he decided to leave to Valhalla with his friend Lucas Perry. The Renegade merged along with Rising Sun Federation, Sentries of All Things Purple and VAGUE to form LOUD. Sir Keshav IV was a founder of LOUD but never a member. After just 40 days at The Renegade he moved to Valhalla. In a space of three months, three different alliances changed his experience in this game completely. This period is also called the Alliance Hopping period because of that. Valhalla, Umbrella and First War Joining Valhalla on September 22, 2008 was his best choice as a ruler till date. After being accepted into the alliance he applied to be a Military Captain and a diplomat. In the end he was given both. By November he was Military Captain and Orange Sphere Diplomat. He ran for the elections as Emissary, although unsuccessful in defeating then incumbent Emissary SkyGreenChick. He lost 36-5. In January 2009, he had some issues from another time and had to face it and thus, took his second hiatus. Much longer than the first this time he gave up his posts in Valhalla and almost abdicated his powers as Leader of Articuno Islands. After sorting out the issues he came back an active role in the country and Valhalla. He became a Commander this time in the military. He finally left Valhalla on March 1, 160 days after applying to join Umbrella. In between his application process, he had few issues again to sort out and was out for a week of ruling his nation. He came back to active ruling soon enough and again worked his way as a diplomat. He later became a general towards his end at Umbrella. During his time at Umbrella the next major war broke out. Karma War where Umbrella declared on Valhalla and Zenith. Fighting against his old alliance was interesting. During this time, Articuno Islands's Nation Strength pummeled to its lowest since CMEA since seven nuclear weapons were launched by the Valhalla members. After the war, Sir Keshav IV decided to leave Umbrella and joined the Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom, Bi-Polar, Ninjas Sir Keshav IV joined Mushroom Kingdom once Karma War was complete. He considers this as one the biggest experiences in his life which has changed the way he leaders his country and interacts with alliances. He considers this the second most important part of his career as leader of The Islands. He wrote the Military Exam and became Major of the Koopa Battalion. A position he held up until his departure from the Kingdom. He was also Junior Envoy for a while. He left the Kingdom after BiPolar War had gotten over. In that war he fought TOP. His nation faced a lot of damage coming back to Pre-Karma times in terms of Nation Strength. He left to The Ninjas. The official record keepers for Articuno Islands were sacked as The Ninjas were a secretive alliance. Valhalla Sir Keshav IV decided to leave The Ninjas on June 20, 2010. He rejoined Valhalla. After being accepted he was made Captain in the military again by Kryievla. He ran for Emissary elections, this time losing out to the Viking Treaty Shredder Seipher Caim. Seipher Caim made Sir Keshav IV co-deputy Emissary along with MadScotsman. At the end of that term, Seipher Caim retired after fourteen months of service to the alliance as Emissary. In the ensuing elections Sir Keshav IV won the elections. Since then he has lead the country to its greatest heights breaking the 90,000 Nation Strength Barrier and 10,000 technology barrier. After 90,000 the next goal of 100,000 Nation Strength was achieved along with breaking the 10,000 Infrastructure mark for the first time in October 2011. Following that the Emperor's popularity rose after stagnation of the nation for a while. Sir Keshav IV also became the 11th Emissary of Valhlla on October 6, 2011, replacing Seipher Caim once again who decided to go on another break. The Present Valhalla fought and won the MJ-SF War. In July 2012, Valhalla merged with BAPS and Olympus to form Anarchy Inc.. Sir Keshav IV joined this alliance and rose to the rank of Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. From July 2012 to April 2013, Sir Keshav IV remained as Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs alongside being a Colonel in Anarchy Inc. On April 8, 2013, Sir Keshav IV chose to withdraw the Islands membership within Anarchy Inc. and joined The Dark Templar. Alliance History Military Ribbons and Decorations Valhalla Awards Anarchy Inc. Awards Category:Individuals Category:Member of The Dark Templar Category:Former member of Anarchy Inc. Category:Former member of Valhalla Category:Former member of Mushroom Kingdom Category:Former member of Umbrella